Vampire Neko
by Dragon-Overlord-Yuu
Summary: Before Shizuka's attack, Zero finds a mysterious blue cat and it's always stayed by his side. What happens four years later, that cat suddenly turns human...well not really human.Zeruto yaoi! Don't like? Don't read! maybe lemons later so rating may change. ON HAITUS DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK *shot*
1. Prologue

**Me: Hi everyone! The reason I haven't been updating Suicidal Angel for a while was because I was working on another fanfic which was this one. I had to make another Zeruto fanfic because Zero and Ikuto are just so hot together. If you guys haven't read Suicidal Angel, please go read it and drop a review!  
>Zero: Chains does NOT own Shugo Chara or Vampire Knight.<br>Me: oh and Death the Kaido/Kaido Reiuji (the character my OC was based on) goes to xXShinigamiPowerXx. go to youtube and check her out!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Neko<br>****Prologue**

**Normal POV  
><strong>"ZERO!" a thirteen year old boy with silver hair called out.

'_Where did he go?_'

The boy was running around, looking for his older twin.

"ICHIRU!" a girly voice called out.

Ichiru turned his head at the sound of his name. A twelve year old girl was running towards him.

"Kuroyami-san, did you find him?" Ichiru asked.

"No." the girl said panting. "And I keep telling you, call me Kaido!"

Kaido Kuroyami lived with the Kiryu family after they found her living in a tent. She had shoulder length black hair and bright yellow eyes. The weird thing about her is that she has three white stripes that cut across the left side of her hair.(**A/N:** Soul Eater fans, remind you of anyone?)

"Ichiru! Kaido!" a voice called.

Ichiru and Kaido turned their heads to see Ichiru's look alike walking towards them. He was holding something in his arms.

"Zero!" Kaido shouted as she ran towards Zero.

She took out a notebook and chopped Zero on the head with it.

"Where were you?" Kaido demanded.

"Sorry, I found something." Zero said.

"What did you find?" Ichiru asked.

"Aww, how cute!" Kaido exclaimed when she saw what Zero was holding.

It was a cat with midnight blue fur.

"You found a cat?" Ichiru asked.

"I found it lying in an alley and I couldn't just leave it there in this kind of weather." Zero explained "I wonder if mom and dad would let us keep it."

"Let's go before Kaido goes take-home mode on the cat. You know what she does when she sees cute things." Ichiru said quietly so Kaido wouldn't hear.

They all walked home.

"Welcome back." Asami,Zero and Ichiru's mother, greeted.

"Mom, we found a stray cat." Zero said.

Asami examined the cat the was sleeping in Zero's arms.

"It looks like he got sick. I'll have a vet look at him." she said.

"Can we keep him?" Zero asked. "I mean, he has nowhere to go."

"If your father approves then yes, you may keep him, but the cat is your responsiblity so all three of you have to take care of it, understand?" Asami said as if she was telling this to irresponsible five year olds instead of two thirteen year olds and one twelve year old.

Zero, Ichiru, and Kaido nodded in agreement. Kaido found an old wooden crate and she put a couple of blankets in it to make it into a bed. She put the cat in it and put the crate near the fireplace.

"There, that should warm him up." Kaido said cheerfully.

Zero kneeled down and started petting the cat's head causing the cat to purr.

"You seem to like him." Ichiru said.

"Maybe it's because I feel bad for him." Zero replied.

Zero heard a door close.

Zero jumped up "Dad's home!"

He ran towards the front door with Kaido and Ichiru following him.

"Welcome home, Dad!" Zero said as he and Ichiru hugged their father.

"Akira, Zero brought home a little um... friend." Asami said "Go show him,Zero."

Zero grabbed his father's arm and dragged him to the living room.

"You brought home a stray cat?" Akira asked.

Zero nodded.

"Can we please keep him?" Zero begged. "He has nowhere to go plus he's sick."

"Are you guys going to take care of it?" Akira asked.

"Of course we take care of it." Zero said.

"Okay then, you can keep him."

The twins and Kaido's eyes lit up.

"Thanks dad!" Zero said.

He felt somthing nuzzle his leg. The cat was rubbing his head against Zero's leg.

"I think he likes you." Kaido said.

Zero chuckled and picked up the cat.

"Hi there!" Zero to the cat.

The cay meowed happily as if to say hi back. Zero carried the cat into his and Ichiru's room. Kaido and Ichiru followed him in. Ichiru pulled up a nearby chair and sat in it while Zero and Kaido sat on the bed.

"Since he's your cat now, shouldn't we come up with a name for him?" Kaido asked "Any ideas?"

"How about Scratchy or something like that?" Ichiru suggested.

Kaido shook her head. "Nah. That name's too common for a cat."

"Do you have any ideas?" Ichiru asked.

"I was thinking about Midnight because of his fur, but that's too unoriginal." Kaido said.

She turned to Zero. "Do you have any ideas?"

Zero thought for a bit.

"How about Ikuto?" he suggested.

"Ikuto?" Kaido asked.

"What. Too weird?" Zero asked.

Kaido shook her head. "No I like it" she said. "It's unique. I mean, how many cats do you know that have the name Ikuto?"

The cat mewled happily again.

"I think he likes the name." Ichiru said. "We'll go by Ikuto then."

Ikuto suddenly jumped off of Zero's lap and walked out of the twins' bedroom. Kaido hopped off the bed and ran after Ikuto. She walked into the kitchen and found Ikuto on top of the counter, trying to open cabinet.

"What do you want?" Kaido asked as she opened the cabinet.

She saw a can of tuna on one of the shelves.

"Ohh.. that's so that's what you wanted." she said.

She opened the can and dumped it's contents into a bowl. Kaido set the bowl on the floor and watched Ikuto devour everything in the bowl. The twins walked in.

"So, he was just hungry." Ichiru said.

Ikuto licked the bowl clean then rubbed his head against Kaido's knees.

Kaido smiled and started petting Ikuto. "You're welcome."

The cat yawned.

"Let's go to bed. We have school tomorrow." Zero said.

Ichiru and Kaido nodded and they all went to bed.

* * *

><p>A few weeks after the found Ikuto, things have become more fun. Ikuto spends most of his time with Zero. He'd always follow him around the house like a little puppy. Zero enjoyed Ikuto's company. He would always pet Ikuto or give him belly rubs which got a purr from the cat everytime. When Zero was to busy to play with Ikuto, Ikuto would go hang out with Kaido. He liked playing with Kaido but it wasn't as fun as playing with playing with Zero. Ichiru tried playing with Ikuto a couple times but Ikuto would either scratch Ichiru or run away. Little did to four of them know. the fun and peaceful days were going to be shattered on one fateful night.<p>

"We're moving again?" Zero whined.

"Yes we're moving. We don't want vampires to know where we live." Asami said as he packed some things into a box. "By the way, where's Ichiru?"

"He said he'll be back soon." Zero said.

He looked at Kaido, who was sitting on the floor with Ikuto on her lap, looking sad.

"What's wrong." Zero asked.

"Nothing."

"You're afraid that if we move, we'll leave you behind, right?" Zero asked.

Kaido nodded slowly.

"Don't worry. Whenever we move, we'll take you with us." Asami said reassuringly. "You're like family to us."

Kaido smiled slightly. "Yeah"

Suddenly Zero and Kaido gasped with their eyes widened in fear.

"Zero? Kaido? What's wrong?" Asami asked.

Kaido's yellow eyes turned red and the usually childish look on her face was replaced with anger and seriousness.

"I sense a vampire's soul." she said. Her voice changed from a childish twelve year old's to a voice of a grown woman.

"Kaido, what are you-" Kaido and Zero were already running towards the front door before Asami could finish her sentence.

Zero yanked the door open.

"I knew it" Zero said as he glared at the person in front of him.

It was a woman with long white hair and pink eyes that resembled cherry blossoms. One second she was in front of Zero and Kaido, the next she was behind Zero with her arms wrapped around him. Akira ran to the door with a dagger in hand and tried to stab the woman but she jumped out of the way landing gracefully on the snow. Kaido took out a metal rod from the pocket and swung it in the air. The rod extended and a curved blade came out.

The scythe that Kaido was now holding had a black blade with three white stripes that went across the blade. The top and bottom stripes stopped at the middle while the middle stripe went in straight line until it reached middle of the blade and the rest of the line was was zig- zagged. There was a skull at the top of the scythe, next to the blade.

Kaido ran towards the woman and swung the scythe at her but missed. She tried again but this time the woman grabbed that blade and threw the scythe while Kaido was still holding it, slamming Kaido into a nearby tree. Kaido got up, ignoring the gash in her arm and the shooting pain in her head and ran towards the woman only to trip and fall to the ground. Kaido was in too much pain to get up again.

"What does a pureblood like you want with us, Shizuka Hio?" Akira demanded.

Shizuka turned to Zero's parents

"You killed him. This is revenge." Shizuka said before sinking her fangs into Zero's neck.

"Zero!" Asami screamed.

Kaido covered her eyes, not wanting to see her friend, who acted like a brother to her, get turned into a vampire. Shizuka grabbed Kaido's hair roughly and dragged her, along with Zero back into the house. She forced the both of them to watch he slaughter Zero's parents. Zero weakly lifted his head and looked at his twin who was standing behind Shizuka.

"Run away, Ichiru." he managed to say before he passed out.

* * *

><p>The sound of sirens blaring woke Zero up. He sat up and scanned his surroundings. The whole room was covered in blood. He suddenly remembered everything that happened. Zero started crying and tried to wipe away his tears with his sleeve.<p>

"Meow."

He looked down and saw Ikuto rubbing his face against his legs as if he was trying to comfort him.

"You're still alive." Zero said. " Thank god."

He picked up Ikuto and hugged him. Ikuto licked his face. The police found Zero and Kaido, still alive and took them to the police station. Zero was scared to death while Kaido looked completely traumatized. The life in her eyes was gone.

A man with long light brown hair and glasses walked into the room Zero and Kaido were in.

"Hello you two." he said.

Neither Zero or Kaido said anything.

"I'm Kaien Cross. What are your names?" the man asked quietly.

"Zero Kiryu" Zero replied

"And you?" Kaien said as he turned to Kaido.

Kaido hesitated before answering. "Kaido Kuroyami."

"Do you two have anyone to stay with?" Kaien asked.

Zero shook his head.

"Is it okay if I adopt you two?"

Zero and Kaido nodded.

Kaien left the room to sign some paperwork.

An hour later, Zero and Kaido were standing in front of Kaien's front door. A girl with long brown hair was standing at the doorway. Her brown eyes were widened in shock.

"This is Zero Kiryu and Kaido Kuroyami." Kaien said. "Be nice to them Yuuki. Their family was killed by bad vampires."

Yuuki brought them inside.

"What's that?" Yuuki asked, pointing to the bundle in Kaido's arms.

She lifted the blanket off to see Ikuto sleeping in Kaido's arms.

"It's Ikuto. We found him a couple weeks ago." Kaido said quietly.

"Aww. It's so cute!" Yuuki exclaimed.

Yuuki went to give Zero a bath while Kaien bandaged Kaido's arm.

"Yuuki!" Kaien called out.

"Yes, Chairman." Yuuki said as she ran into the room.

"You have some clothes you never wear,right?" Kaien asked. "Give them to Kaido."

Yuuki nodded and took Kaido's hand and pulled her to her room.

Zero was sitting on the couch with Ikuto on his lap.

"That's a cute cat." Kaien complimented as he petted Ikuto's head. "Yuuki's been asking for a pet or a while now. She really likes animals."

"Can Ikuto stay here? He's a really nice cat and I don't want him to be freezing to death in the streets again" Zero said.

"Of course he can stay." Kaien said. "Yuuki will be really happy she finally got a pet."

Yuuki walked into the room.

"Where's Kaido?" Kaien asked.

Yuuki turned her head to Kaido who was hiding behind the wall.

"Come on. What are you so embarrassed about?" Yuuki asked.

Kaido walked into the room slowly.

"She's so cute! I bought that outfit for Yuuki because I thought it would look cute on her, but it looks even cuter on Kaido!" Kaien said. His eyes turned into hearts.

Kaido was wearing a black vest over a white blouse and a black skirt that reached her knees. She had a small light blue tie around her neck and a blue ribbon with white polka dots tied on the left side of her hair.

Kaido blushed and went back to hiding behind the wall.

"Hey Yuuki." Kaido said.

"Yeah"

"If it's not too much too ask, can I keep this outfit?" Kaido asked timidly.

"Why are you hiding behind the wall? It looks like you don't like it." Yuuki said.

"I think this looks cute on me but I just don't like the attention."

"Sure you can keep it! It looks better on you anyway." Yuuki said.

"Thanks Yuuki!"

Zero got up and went to his room. He laid down on the bed. He covered his face with his hands and started crying. Why did this happen? What did he and his family do to deserve this?

'_Just let this be a bad dream._' he thought.

Ikuto jumped onto Zero's bed and rubbed his face against Zero's cheek. Zero hugged Ikuto and buried his face into Ikuto's fur.

After a while both Zero and Ikuto fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done! this took me 4 frickin hours to type!<br>Zero: why does your OC sound like someone off of Soul Eater?  
>Me: No reason really. I really like Death the Kid.<br>****I'm more concerned about my OC being a mary sue and she kinda had too much spotlight if you know what I mean.  
><strong>

**Do you think my OC is a mary sue? review and tell me if she is and tell what I can improve.**

**Review plz!**


	2. Four Years

**Me: Hai everyone!  
>Zero: Hey.<br>Me: Who wants to hear the joke about a broken pencil? Never mind cuz it'll be point-less. get it?  
>Zero: You suck at telling jokes.<br>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara.**

**Here's chapter one of Vampire Neko. Have fun!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One. Four Years<strong>

**Normal POV**

_Four years later..._

"Zero!" Yuuki shouted as she ran all over the school grounds to find the other two prefects.

Yuuki changed a lot over the years. Her hair was cut short and she got taller, but she still had that child-like curiousity in her eyes. Yuuki leaned against a tree, panting.

'_Where the hell are those two? The night class is going to go to class soon._'

Yuuki looked up and saw Zero sleeping under a tree, in the shade.

"Zero, what are you doing? Sleeping at a time like this?" Yuuki asked as she kicked Zero lightly, waking him up.

"You just had to wake me up when I was in the middle of a nice dream." Zero complained.

Yuuki punched him in the arm.

"Come on, don't sleep when you know you have to patrol the school grounds." Yuuki said as she handed Zero his armband.

"Have you seen Kaido by any chance?" Yuuki asked.

"Looking for me?" a voice called out.

Yuuki looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Yeah I'm looking for you. Where are you?" Yuuki asked.

"Look up"

Yuuki and Zero did just that. Kaido was just sitting on a tree branch, leaning against the trunk with her hands behind her head.

Yuuki freaked out. "How did you get up there? That's so high!"

Kaido smirked and hopped off the tree branch and landed on the ground gracefully. Kaido didn't change much. She still had the same shoulder length black hair, but it curls upward at the ends. Same white stripes on the left side her hair. Same yellow eyes. But she acted more boyish and she even dressed like a boy, except for school she wore the normal Cross acadamy school uniform.

"What were you doing up there?" Yuuki demanded.

"Just chillin'. Is that a problem?" Kaido asked.

"Yes it's a problem, We're prefects and we don't have time to 'chill'." Yuuki said.

"Okay, quit nagging already." Kaido said as she and Zero made their way to the Moon Dorms.

"Hey Zero, how's Ikuto?" Kaido asked.

"He's fine. He still follows me around. He even waits for me at the door for me whenever I'm gone." Zero said.

" That sounds cute. I guess he's really attached to you. You seem to like him. Whenever Ikuto's with you, you seem more calm and less scary." Kaido said

"Really?"

Kaido nodded before she ran to push a crowd of day class students away.

**Zero's POV**

I finally finished patrolling. Yuuki wouldn't stop nagging me about ditching prefect duties. I really hope Ikuto didn't cause any trouble while I was gone. I walked into my room. Ikuto was the at the front door as usual.

"Meow." he said as if to say 'welcome back'.

I sat on the bed and Ikuto hopped onto my lap. I patted his head and smiled.

"I'm back." I said.

Ikuto purred.

I looked at the black leather collar around Ikuto's neck. Even if the room was dark, I could see the silver cross that hung from Ikuto's collar. I put Ikuto down and plopped onto the bed. I suddenly clutched my throat and screamed in pain. I reached over to get my blood tablets from the nightstand but they weren't there.

'_Damn, where are my blood tablets?_'

"Meow."

I looked up and saw Ikuto sitting on the bed with a small box of blood tablets in his mouth. He dropped it into my hand and I popped a few tablets into my mouth.

"I swear that tastes nasty." I said to myself.

I looked at Ikuto and petted him. "Thanks Ikuto."

Ikuto purred again and he licked my face.

**Ikuto's POV  
><strong>"Ikuto, I'm scared." Zero said.

"Why Zero?" I asked but to him it would sound like "Mrow"

"I hate vampires and I don't want to hurt people but I can't myself from lusting for blood." Zero said. "I don't know what to do anymore."

'_Zero, even if you're a vampire, it doesn't change my opinion of you because I love you._'

I could see tears streaming from Zero's eyes. I curled up next to him and I licked his tears away.

'_Don't cry, Zero_'

Zero hugged me. He fell asleep after a while.

Why was Zero hugging me , when I could've been the one hugging him?

I wish I could talk to him and tell him nothing's wrong with him, even if he was a vampire now.

But I'm just a cat so I can just forget about that.

**Zero's POV  
><strong>"Zero! You better get you're ass out here in two minutes or else I'll make you suffer!" Yuuki yelled from behind the door.

I rolled my eyes as I slipped on my jacket. What can she possibly do to me? Besides lecturing me. I looked at Ikuto who was sleeping on the bed.

"Be good today, okay?" I said to Ikuto.

I opened the door to see Yuuki's angry face and Kaido was standing behind her, yawning. Yuuki grabbed my wrist and started running, with a half- asleep Kaido walking behind us.

"I can't wait till the holidays!" Yuuki said cheerfully as we took our seats.

"I bet that father of yours is going to makes us spend Christmas with him again. Probably Kana-chan will be there too." Kaido said.

"Don't refer to Kaname-senpai like that! At least show some respect for him." Yuuki scolded.

"Just because he's a pureblood and he save your life? There is no fucking way in hell I'm going to show respect for that creep." Kaido said.

Kaido reached into her bag. Instead of pulling out a book, she pulled out something else. Kaido stared at it for a few seconds before she screamed and hid in a corner. Yuuki started cracking up and picked up the rubber snake Kaido found in her bag.

"This is what happens when you pull one of your little pranks on me." Yuuki said as she twirled the rubber snake in the air.

Kaido was still shaking in her corner.

"Yuuki, put that snake away before you make Kaido pass out from fear and send her into a coma." I said.

"Alright, alright" Yuuki put the snake in her pocket.

I turned my head to Kaido.

"Oi, it's alright now. Yuuki put the snake away." I said.

Kaido slowly stood up and walked back to her seat. She took out her sketchbook.

"Kaido...CHOP!" She yelled as she chopped Yuuki on the head, knocking her out.

"I'm sorry." Yuuki said weakly.

I laughed a little bit. Class went by and as soon as the bell rang, a crowd of day class girls ran out the door. We hurried to the moon dorms before the day class go close to the night class.

"Lively today, isn't it?" Yuuki asked.

"I guees you could say that." Kaido replied as she struggled to keep a group of day class girls away.

The gates opened and the day class girls started screaming. Aidou was doing his usual playboy act which made the girls swoon. Kaname walked up to Yuuki and patted her head, making her blush beet red. I saw Kaido roll her eyes and she had the 'what does she see in him?' look on her face.

"Everyone please go back to your dorms." Yuuki shouted but no one listened.

She gave me the 'help me' look.

I sighed. "Everyone get back to your dorms, right now!" I yelled.

Everyone got freaked out and ran away. Now it was just the three of us.

"I swear, if I keep hearing those fangirls scream everyday, I'm gonna go deaf by the end of the year." Kaido complained.

"Shinigami can go deaf?" Yuuki asked.

"No, I'm just exaggerating." Kaido said.

We found out that Kaido was a shinigami a few months after we caught her killing someone and taking their soul. She said that she need the souls of evil people to make her weapon stronger. She was suprised that we accepted her.

"I gotta go. Ikuto's gonna get mad at me if I come home late." I said after we finished monitoring school grounds.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Yuuki said.

I waved goodbye and ran back to the dorms. I shut the door.

"I'm back." I called out, expecting the little blue cat to answer, but he wasn't there.

'_Huh. Weird. He's always there when I get home. Where is he?_' I thought.

I saw the lump under the blanket.

'_Was he sleeping the whole day? Why does he seem bigger than usual?_'

I walked over to the bed and yanked off the blanket, expecting to see a cat.

But there was no cat...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ooooh cliffhanger. Please don't kill me!<br>I'm thinking of adding a lemon at some point of this story? should I**

**Please review and tell me!**


	3. Midnight Chaos

**Me: Hey sorry I haven't been updating lately. It's kinda hard to keep up when you're writing two fanfics at a time. *Opens door*  
>Ikuto: *starts dancing* nyan nyan,nyan nyan,nihao nyan goujasu derishasu dekaruchaa!<br>Me: O.O holy motherf-  
>Zero: *takes out camera* this is so going on facebook<br>Me: *sweatdrops* Uhm.. I don't own Shugo Chara or Vampire Knight.**

****Enjoy chapter 2 minna!  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. Midnight Chaos<strong>

_Previously:_

_I walked over to the bed and yanked off the blanket, expecting to see a cat._

_But there was no_ cat...

**Zero's POV**

Instead there was a boy. He looked about seventeen. Navy blue hair framed his face. He had an innocent look on his face as he slept. Oh and he was completely and totally naked.

"What the fuck!" I shouted and pointed my Bloody Rose gun at him.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, revealing his sapphire blue eyes.

He looked up at me. "What's wrong, Zero?"he asked.

"What do you mean what's wrong? Who are you and why are you in my room?" I demanded with my gun still aimed at him.

I saw something move at the top of his head. Cat ears?  
>I looked behind him just out of curiosity and sure enough, there was a blue tail on his lower back, swinging back and forth.<p>

The boy's cat ears drooped. "Aww. Zero doesn't recognize me." he said.

I saw a black leather collar with a silver cross hanging from it around his neck.

"Ikuto?" I said slowly, making sure it was him.

"Yeah, Zero. It's me."

"No way. Ikuto is cat." I said.

"Oh so I'm not a cat?" the boy said, twitching his cat ears repeatedly.

"So you're really Ikuto. How did you turn human?" I asked

"I'm a neko. We can switch between cat form and human form." Ikuto explained.

"So why did you stay in cat form all this time?" I asked.

"I just didn't want to scare you." Ikuto said."I guess I did scare you right there, huh?"

"Hell yeah, you did." I said.

I walked over to my closet and got out a pair of boxers and a hoodie. I tossed the clothes at Ikuto.

"Put those on." I said, facing the wall.

"You can look. We're both guys you know." Ikuto said.

"Why would I want to?"

"I'm done." Ikuto said.

I turned around. Ikuto was sitting on the bed, his tail thumping lightly on it. The clothes were a little too big but I had to admit, it made him look adorable.

"You know what? I think I like you better in this form." I said.

I played with Ikuto's cat ears which made him purr happily like always.

"Hey an I tell you something?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Give me your ear. It's a secret." Ikuto said.

I leaned in closer. I could feel Ikuto's hot breath against my ear.

_Chomp._

"What the hell was that?" I yelled, jumping away from Ikuto.

Ikuto smirked, "What do you think that was?" He teased.

"You just bit my ear! I take back what I said earlier. Go back to your cat form, you hentai neko!" I said.

My throat started burning again and the thirst for blood came back.

"Zero, are you okay?" Ikuto asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine." I said.

"You're lying. Your eyes are red." Ikuto said.

Ikuto took off the hoodie and exposed his neck to me.

"You need blood, right? Take mine."

I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to hurt you." I said.

"It's only a little bit, right? It won't hurt." Ikuto said.

I pinned Ikuto onto the wall and plunged my fangs into Ikuto's neck. I heard Ikuto gasp in pain. He started to go limp. I licked Ikuto's wounds and pulled away. I was scared at first because I thought that I had killed him.  
><em>Poof.<br>_The blue haired cat boy wasn't in my arms. Instead there was the blue cat that never left my side for the past four years. I carried him to bed with me. I rubbed one of his ears which got a purr from him. I fell asleep.

**Normal POV**

Zero woke up because of the sunlight that shined through the window.

'_Ugh. It's so bright. Might as well get up before Yuuki nags me again._' he thought.

He sat up and stretched.

"Good morning Zero."a voice said.

Zero looked around and saw Ikuto, in his human form, stark naked.

"Oh my god, you scared me. When did you transform and why are you naked again?" Zero asked.

"I woke up and hour ago and I got bored so I changed into my human form and when I transform into a human, I'm always naked." Ikuto explained.

"At least put some clothes on." Zero said, obviously disgusted .

He heard banging on the door.

"Damn, she's early." Zero said to himself.

He looked at Ikuto, grabbed him, and shoved him into the closet.

Ikuto rubbed the back of his head."Oww. What was that for?" he complained.

Zero tossed a pile of clothes at him."Not a peep or else." he threatened as he closed the closet door.

"Zero! You better not be sleeping in!" he could hear Yuuki yell from behind the door.

"Damn it, Yuuki! Can you fucking chill out?" Zero heard Kaido say.

Zero quickly got dressed and opened the door. He didn't care if he was being dragged to school by Yuuki.

All he could think about was

'_Hope no one finds Ikuto_'

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay done! Okay so one person said they wanted me to put a lemon in this. you could still vote if you want a lemon or not and yes i am aware that i will have to change the rating.<strong>

**Review and tell me lemon or no?**


	4. Stalking Zero

**Me: Yay it's almost christmas! *tosses snowball*  
>Zero: *snowball hits face* Damn she's too excited.<br>Me: Zero, y u no like christmas? * does y u no face*  
>Zero:Cuz you get so cheery and you pelt me with snowballs D:<br>Me: Zero haz no christmas spirit!  
>Ikuto: BOOO! You suck Zero!<br>Zero: D:  
>Me: Anyways Vampire Knight goes Matsuri Hino and Shugo Chara goes to Peach-Pit. I do NOT own either of them<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. Stalking Zero<br>**

**Zero's POV**

"Yes! We finally get a break today!" Kaido exclaimed as we walked out of the classroom.

"It's kinda sad that the Night class doesn't have school today and we do." Yuuki complained.

"You actually wanted to see Kana-chan, right?" Kaido asked.

"No, that's not it!" Yuuki shouted, flailing her arms around.

"Zero!" a familiar voice called out as we walked out of the school building.

Ikuto popped out of nowhere and hugged my arm. He had on a sweatshirt with the hood on his head to hide his cat ears.

"Hey Zero, who's your friend?" Yuuki asked.

"No one, I've never seen him before in my life!" I lied.

I wrapped my arm around Ikuto's neck and dragged him all the way to my dorm.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded.

"I just wanted to see you." Ikuto replied.

"Thanks a lot. Yuuki and Kaido are gonna get suspicious. I can't just tell them my cat turned into a human with cat ears." I panicked.

"You hardly ever let me outside, plus I wanted to know what it feels like to be human since I was in cat form for so long." Ikuto said.

I tried to resist the urge to hit Ikuto.

'_This guy is such an idiot_'

I plopped on to the bed.

"I'm tired now. I'm gonna scold you tomorrow." I said as I pulled the covers over my head.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Don't go out while I'm gone." Zero said.

I nodded.

"Oh and if you get hungry, there's some food in the mini fridge." he added before he shut the door.

I wandered around the room for a while. "ARGH. I'm so bored! Why does Zero have to be so mean?"

Ï heard a scratching noise at the window. I opened it and something flew in.

"Ikuto-nya!" a high pitched voice called out. I recognized the voice right away.

"Yoru?"

"Yeah it me-nya!" Yoru said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You just said you were bored-nya, so I came to play-nya."

"So you only show up when I get bored. You're my shugo chara,so aren't you supposed to be with me all the time?" I asked.

"I'm a stray cat. I come and go as I please-nya"

"Anyways, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I managed to score some catnip-nya." Yoru said as he brought out catnip out of thin air.

My ears perked up. Yoru started floating around the room with the catnip and I started chasing him for it. I got tired after chasing Yoru around for an hour straight.

"Hey Ikuto, do you have any food? I'm kinda hungry-nya." Yoru asked.

I suddenly heard a growling noise."Yeah, me too."

I looked in the fridge."How does dried sardines sound to you?"

"Yay! Fish-nya!" Yoru exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said.

I opened the bag of sardines and gave one to Yoru. I watched him munch on it happily.

"Ikuto, so you like Zero-nya?" Yoru asked.

"What's this all of a sudden?"

"I'm just curious-nya. He's a vampire, right? Aren't you scared of him-nya?"

I shook my head."Even if he's a vampire, Zero is still Zero. I want to help him out however I can, even if it means giving him some of my blood." I said, pointing to the bite marks on my neck.

"He already bit you-nya?"

"Stop asking so many questions, or else I'm gonna hog all the sardines." I threatened.

"No! Fine, I'll shut up-nya!" Yoru whined.

I laughed.I played with one of Yoru's ears.

"You're so cute." I said.  
>I suddenly yawned.<p>

"You look tired-nya. I'll leave you alone now. See you later-nya!" Yoru said as he flew out the window.

I closed the window and curled up on the bed. I yawned again and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up and looked at the clock. The red numbers read 6:30 PM.<br>I sighed. Zero doesn't come home until eleven and I really want to see him.

_I'll just sneak out again._'

Without thinking I opened the window and jumped out of it. I landed feet first onto the ground. I'm glad that I was born a neko. My cat-like reflexes are useful for things like this. I pulled the hood over my head and I tucked my tail into my pants, even though it was very uncomfortable. I made my way to the Moon dorm, being careful not to be seen. I heard the ear piercing screams of the Night class fangirls. I knew I was getting close. I climbed up a tree to avoid being seen. I could see Zero block some squealing Day class girls. He didn't look like he was having any problems with them, unlike Yuuki and Kaido. They looked like they could get pushed down and run over, but they were trying hard. The gates opened and the girls screamed louder. Now I understand why the Disciplinary Committee hates this job. The Night class left to go to class but the Day class girls were still there.

Kaido's golden eyes glared at them. "Yo, the Night class is gone, now get lost, before those noses of your's get bruised." she threatened, using her adult voice.

The girls backed away in fear."Eeek! It's demon lord Kaido!" one of them screamed.

Zero and Kaido both shot them death glares before the Day class girls ran away.

"Don't they ever give up?" Yuuki complained.

Kaido laughed."Did you see the look on those girls faces when Zero and I glared at them? It was hilarious!"  
>She laughed some more, clutching her stomach.<br>"Oww. My stomach hurts from laughing too hard." She said.

"Well, time to go on patrol!" Yuuki said cheerfully.

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" Kaido asked.

Yuuki ignored her and ran away.

Kaido sighed and turned to Zero. "See you in a few hours, okay?" she said.

Kaido waved goodbye and ran off. Zero walked away. I quickly climbed down the tree and followed Zero, hiding every once in a while. I was able to keep it up for a while until I lost him. I walked around trying to look for Zero.

'_Crap, I'm totally lost_'

I didn't see where I was going and I tripped on something. I looked at the scrapes on my hand.

'_Blood. Crap this is bad._'

"What are you doing, sneaking around here this late at night?"a voice asked.

I turned around. The was a guy with wavy blond hair and bright blue eyes. He had on a white Cross Acadamy uniform.

'_Vampire._'

"Who are you." I asked.

"I'm Hanabusa Aido and judging from the way you're dressed, you're not a student here."

I didn't say anything. I wanted to run but Aido grabbed my wrist before I could.

"Hey, What are you doing?" I asked.

"Your blood smells really nice. I wonder if you taste as good as you smell." Aido said before licking my hand.

"Hey, stop it. Let go!"

I tried to pull away but Aido was holding me tight. He stopped licking my hand. He pulled the hood off of my head, revealing my cat ears.

"So you're a neko. No wonder you smell so good." Aido commented.

He stared to lick my neck.

I saw his fangs grow.

I panicked.

I could feel Aido's fangs graze my neck.

"ZERO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: OOOOh another cliffie!<br>Ikuto: You Know if you keep doing that your fans are gonna start hate you.  
>Me: I know but it just make the story more epic. I'm gonna use my perverted mind to try and write a lemon now, since everyone wants a lemon for this story.<br>Review Onegai shimasu!**


	5. Finding a Lost Kitty

**Me: I can't wait till Christmas  
>Zero: I know you mentioned that in the last chapter. y u so excited about it?<br>****Me: cuz the fat white man with the white beard is gonna come down my chimney with his 8 fucking reindeer to bring me my yaoi manga for Christmas.( lol peter chao reference)  
>Zero: You watch too many Peter Chao videos.<br>Me: what? i really want that yaoi manga. anyway we're getting off topic. I do NOT own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara. 'nuff said...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. Finding a Lost Kitty.<strong>

**Ikuto's** **POV**

_Click._

"Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden." a voice said. _Zero_."Did you lose your mind at the scent of blood, vampire?"

Aido let me go. "It was just a little taste." he said, looking at Zero mischievously.

Zero fired a few shots. I was expecting Aido to fall to the ground and turn to ash, but he didn't. I realized Zero didn't shoot at Aido. He shot at a tree.

"Jeez Hanabusa, causing trouble again?"

We all turned around and saw two people walking towards us. One had messy orange hair and the other had dark brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. They both had the white uniforms.

"Akatsuki, what are you doing here?" Aido asked.

"Gang leader's with me. Figure it out." the orange hair guy said bluntly.

Aido's eyes widened in fear. "K-kaname-sama."

"Aido, have you forgotten that you are not allowed to drink blood on school grounds? Do you need to be reminded of that?" Kaname asked while glaring at Aido.

He looked at Zero."Kiryu-kun, can you put that gun away? That's a weapon that can destroy our kind." He grabbed Aido's arm. "I'll report this idiot to the headmaster. You don't mind do you?"

"I don't care, just get out of my sight." Zero said bitterly.

Kaname turned to me. " I'm terribly sorry about Aido. I hope he didn't injure you too seriously."

"No it's alright. He didn't bite me or anything. Nothing too bad." I said.

"But now you know about us so we're going to have to erase your memories." Kaname said.

"You don't have to do that. I already knew about vampires before Aido attacked me. Besides, I would never tell anyone."

Zero suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"What did I tell you?" Zero said as soon as we got to his room.

I let my ears droop and didn't say anything.

"Didn't I tell you not to leave my room? Why didn't you listen to me?" Zero yelled.

He was reall scary when he's mad, but I talked back to him anyway. I was fed up. "You barely let me out, you're always busy, and you hardly ever spend time with me. Do you realize how lonely I've been?"

"You remember what just happened ten minutes ago. That's why I don't want you to go out."

"It's not just the vampires you're worried about, is it? You were afraid to tell everyone that you have a pet cat that can turn into a human, Am I right?" I yelled back. "I don't get why you have to hide me from everyone else."

Zero didn't answer. I calmed down a little bit. "Zero, do you hate me?" I asked timidly.

Zero looked at me curiously."What kind of question is that? Why do you want to know?"

"It's because...I like you. I really, really like you." I said.

"What's that supposed to-"

I forced my lips onto Zero's, cutting him off mid-sentence. Zero tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him. I let go of him and the next thing I knew, Zero slapped me, hard, on the face. I rubbed the sore spot and I could feel tears leak out of my eyes. Without thinking, I opened the window, jumped out and ran.

**Zero's POV**

What just happened? Ikuto just kissed me. And I hit him. Why did I do that? I mean, I'm not gay or anything, but still, I shouldn't react so violently like that. I loved Ikuto, but just not "that"way. I felt really bad. I think I just hurt Ikuto in so many ways. I bet he hates me now.

'_I should go find Ikuto and apoligize. But will he forgive me?_'

I ran out of the dorm and headed towards the school gates. Something on the groung caught my eye. I picked up the bundle of fabric.

'_Weren't these the clothes Ikuto was wearing?_' So he's probably a cat now.

"Hey Zero, where are you going?" a voice asked.

I turned around and saw the dynamic duo, Yuuki and Kaido, walking towards me.

"You're not supposed to leave shool grounds without permission, you know." Yuuki scolded.

"Sorry, but I have to go. It's really important." I said.

"I don't care how important it is; you're not leaving."

"Kaido Chop!" Kaido shouted randomly, hitting the spine of her sketchbook on the top of Yuuki's head.

"Don't be so mean Yun-Yun. Let Ze go." she said.

"Hold on! Where did Yun-Yun and Ze come from?" Yuuki demanded.

Kaido ignored her and turned to me. "It's important right? You should go. Tell us about it later, okay?" she said. "Oh and another thing. Run before Yun-Yun stops you."

I did what I was told. "Zero!" I could hear Yuuki's voice yell.

I stoped running when Yuuki was out of earshot. I suddenly heard thunder and drops of water fell from the sky.

'_Shit. I have to find Ikuto fast!_'

I ran all around town, looked in every alleyway i passed, but still no Ikuto. It rained even harder. I looked around for another hour then I walked into yet another alleyway. I was about to turn around and give up until I saw a tail sticking out from a trash can. I walked over to see if I was Ikuto and there he was. He was in human form, curled up on the cold concrete and was shivering like crazy.

"You idiot." I said.

I took off my jacket and wrapped it over Ikuto's shoulders.

"Zero?" Ikuto said weakly.

"Yeah? I'm here."

"Take me home. I'm cold." Ikuto whined.

"That's what I intended to do, baka neko." I said as I picked Ikuto up.

Ikuto clung to my shirt tightly and he nuzzled his head against my chest. He twitched his cat ears repeatedly.

"Zero, I love you." he said before he fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Aww. out of character Ikuto is adorable. I could so huggles him right now.<br>Ikuto: Crap...*runs*  
>Me: oh and just so you guys know. Ikuto did NOT take his clothes off while he was running away. He turned into a cat then he turned back into a human later.<br>Review please. I want reviews like Reimu Hakurei wants donations (yes im into touhou).**


	6. Disciplinary Committee Girls Found Out

**Me: Hi. Yay! It's winter break!  
>Zero: Can you plz let this christmas thing go?<br>Me: I swear the teachers at my school have to christmas spirit. Yesterday I got told to take off my santa hat twice, my math teacher made this girl throw away her candy cane, and this kid was singing jingle bells in the hall out loud and got yelled at.  
>I do NOT own Shugo Chara or Vampire Knight.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. Disciplinary Committee Girls Found Out<br>**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto, wake up." I heard a voice say.

Someone put a hand on my shoulder and shook me lightly. I slowly opened my eyes. I wasn't in an alley anymore. I was home, in Zero's room. Zero was next to me.

"Zero,why did you... I thought you hated me now."

"I don't hate you. I was just shocked for a moment that's all." Zero said.

"I'm sorry I kissed you like that. I should've known you don't go that way."

"No, I should be the one apoligizing. I shouldn't have slapped you like that. I didn't know you felt about me that way."

My body suddenly felt hotter that usual. Zero put a hand on my forehead.

"Your face is red and you're warmer than normal. I think you have a fever." he said. "You shouldn't have run around outside in the rain like that."

"Sorry about that." I said.

Zero tossed a pile of clothes at me them opened the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going shopping with Yuuki. I'll get some you some clothes and medicine while I'm out. Stay in bed, okay?"

I nodded. I stayed in bed like Zero told me to do. I was asleep by the time Zero came back. I woke up when Zero slammed the door shut.

"Ikuto, are you awake?" Zero whispered.

I groaned and sat up. "Yeah, I'm awake." I said weakly.

"You look worse than before I left."

Zero held a packet of pills in front of my face."Take these. You'll feel better."

"Whatever you say, Doctor Zero." I said under my breath.

"Shut up and take your medicine already."

I sighed and put the pills in my mouth, gagging at the bitter taste.

"You should rest for a while, okay?" Zero said as he got up to leave. I grabbed his shirt to stop him.

"Ikuto?"

"Can you stay with me? Until I fall asleep?" I asked.

Zero smiled and nodded. He started to pat my head, running his fingers through my hair. I loved it when he did that. It just felt really comforting. I closed my eyes and drifted off to dream land.

**Normal POV  
><strong>Ikuto got better in a couple of days. He was really happy to haver some alone time with Zero. They talked and exchanged a few laughs and that was pretty much it. Zero decided to let Ikuto walk to school with him (in cat form) and walk around the acadamy while he was at school. The Disciplinary Committee were keeping screaming Day class girls away from the Night class, yet again. Ikuto decided to follow Zero while he was monitoring school grounds. Zero didn't seem to mind. Zero decided to take a break and he and Ikuto rested behind a tree.

"You can change into a human. It's easier to talk to you that way." Zero said.

_Poof._

Now human Ikuto was sitting on Zero's lap. Zero lightly pushed him off.

"Zero, at if someone saw us?" Ikuto asked.

"Someone already did." a feminine voice said.

They both looked up. Yuuki was standing there, hands on her hips, with an authoritive look on her face. Kaido was there and the minute she saw Ikuto's human form, she nosebleeded and passed out cold.

"Explain this to me, Zero." Yuuki said.

"Crap." both Zero and Ikuto said.

* * *

><p>Kaido slowly opened her eyes.<p>

'_What happened?_' she thought

Yuuki hovered over her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Kaido nodded." Yeah, I'm okay. Feel a little light-headed though." she said as she sat up.

She relized that she was lying down on the couch in the Headmaster's office. Zero was there and someone else.

"Ikuto!" she exclaimed and went to go hug the little blue cat. "So cute!"

"Uhm Headmaster, I don't think Kaido remembers what happened." Yuuki whispered to Headmaster Cross.

"Then I'll make her remember." Headmaster Cross said. "Ikuto,can you change into a human please?"

Kaido got confused for a second before she looked at the naked boy with cat ears she was now holding. Almost instantly,blood shot out of her nose. She covered her nose with one hand and pointed at Ikuto with the other.

"How did...why is he... What's going on?" Kaido shouted frantically.

After cleaning up the bloody mess that Kaido made and finding some clothes for Ikuto, Yuuki and Zero had to explain everything.

"So In short, he's a cat that can turn into a human." Headmaster Cross explained.

Kaido nodded. "That makes more sense now." she said, her voice sounding slightly nasal because of the cotton shoved up her nostrils.

"I'm sorry I freaked you out, Kaido" Ikuto apoligized.

Kaido looked at him. '_He looks kinda cute when he's like this. You know what..._'

Kaido had a sneaky smile on her face. Suddenly she grabbed Ikuto's arm and ran out of the room.

"I'm gonna take him home!" Yuuki and Zero heard Kaido scream from down the hall.

"Damn, I'd knew she would do that." Zero said as he and Yuuki ran after Kaido.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done! Finally. Looks like Kaido had a Rena moment right there huh?<br>Zero: Review plz!**


	7. It's Christmas!

**Me: Yay! it's christmas eve!  
>Zero: Ughhhh...<br>Me: Shun the non-believer! I can't wait to go to my cousin's house and annoy the fuck out of her!  
>Zero: Is that the only reason you like Christmas?<br>Me: I bet I'm gonna get clothes again for Christmas...  
>Anyway heres chapter 6 a.k.a the christmas special!<br>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or Shugo Chara therefore I do now own Zero or Ikuto.  
>Bieber fans Beware. Some Justin Bieber bashing in this chapter. If you can't take a joke *points to door* GTFO.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. It's Christmas!<strong>

**Normal POV**

"And I was right." Kaido said in an irritated tone.

Everyone at school left the acadamy to spend the holidays with their families while Yuuki, Zero, and Kaido stayed behind with Headmaster Cross.

"What are you complaining about Kai-Kai? It's Christmas Eve. Cheer up a little." Yuuki said.

"Someone's in the Christmas spirit. You and Cross decorated the hell out of the house." Kaido replied and pointed to the christmas tree. "I mean look at that. Is that a tree or a huge pile of ornaments? And whre did Kai-Kai come from? It's Ka-i-do!"

"Well that's what you get for calling me Yun-Yun. Come on Kai-Kai, help me cook dinner. Kaname-senpai will be here soon" Yuuki said.

Kaido sighed and adjusted her santa hat."Fine, but just don't burn the house down."

"Mrow!"

Ikuto popped out of nowhere and started running around in circles in the living room. Zero picked him up and sat on the couch. Ikuto turned into a human right before Zero's eyes.

"Look what Yuuki did to me." Ikuto complained.

Ikuto had a red bow around his neck and another one tied to his tail.

"I look horrible and it's hard to get off."

"Keep it on. It looks cute on you." Zero said.

Ikuto glared at him."You're horrible, Zero."

"Put some clothes on, damn it!"

Ikuto quickly ran into Zero's room and came back in a green and white striped t-shirt,a red hoodie and dark jeans.

"Happy?"

Zero nodded.

_Crash!_

"Yuuki you nineball! What's wrong with you?" Kaido screamed from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I'll pick it up" Yuuki said, kneeling down to pick up pieces of a broken plate.

Kaido grabbed Yuuki's hand before she (Yuuki) could touch anything.

"I'll do it." Kaido insisted. She took out a hammer, a ziplock bag, and several candy canes."Crush these candy canes. I'm gonna make cookies out of them."

Yuuki did what she was told while Kaido cleaned up the broken pieces

_2 hours later..._

"Alright, all done!" Yuuki cheered as she put the last plate of food on the table.

"Wow. It's been 2 hours and we made enough food to feed every student at the acadamy." Kaido said.

The girls walked into the living room.

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki shouted excitedlyand jumped into Kaname's arms.

Kaido groaned and facepalmed herself. "Seriously, why did you have to invite Kana-chan?"

"You know what they say Kai-chan. The more the merrier." Headmaster Cross said happily.

"Oh no. Not you too Cross."

"Why don't you call me Daddy, Kai-chan?"

Kaido made an x gesture with her arms "Hell no." she said bluntly. "I'll try to tolerate Kana-chan. But just for today and tomorrow."

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ikuto demanded.

Headmaster Cross was playing with Ikuto's cat ears and was trying to tempt him with catnip. Ikuto looked pretty annoyed.

"Can you leave him alone?" Zero asked.

"But he's just so cute." Headmaster Cross said.

"No seriously, can you please leave me alone?" Ikuto said.

"Okay, whatever the little kitty says." Headmaster Cross teased.

Ikuto glared at him.

"This is sort of boring." Yuuki complained. "We need mistletoe."

Kaido pointed to the ceiling."Yuuki, what are you talking about? There's some mistletoe hanging fr-" She stopped mid-sentence when she realized what Yuuki meant.

"Oh hell no..."Kaido begged.

"Oh hell yes." Yuuki said as she got out a small remote and pressed a button.

Suddenly,Mistletoe by Justin Bieber blasted from the stereo speakers.

Kaido covered her ears. "Urgh, Yuuki turn that off!"

"I don't wanna." Yuuki protested.

Next thing she knew, a sharp blade was curved around her neck. she looked back at Kaido who was holding her scythe with one hand and her eyes were glowing bright red.

"Turn it off or I will detatch your head from your body." Kaido threatened, using her adult voice.

"Okay, okay, I'll turn it off. Just put the scythe away, please." Yuuki said weakly.

Kaido's scythe retracted and she shoved the small rod through her belt.

"Why do you hate Justin Bieber so much?" Yuuki asked.

"Beacuse he's gay and he can't sing. Anyone would hate him." Zero said.

"True, he sounds like a sissy girl when he sings, but don't call him gay. He's too girly to be called gay so that makes him a lesbian." Kaido explained.

"You're such a hater, Kaido." Yuuki whined.

Kaido sighed. "Let's just go eat before the food gets cold."

Dinner went well. No one argued or anything. Yuuki was talking to Kaname non-stop about pretty much everything that happened in her life, which annoyed Zero and Kaido to no end. Ikuto paid no attention to what was happening. He just sat there and ate his food innocently.

Zero held a rice ball in front of Ikuto's face. "Want this? It has tuna inside it."

Ikuto's ears perked up at the word tuna."Thanks." he said as he took the rice ball from Zero and started nibbling on it.

Afyer dinner it was bedtime, thought Headmaster Cross and Kaname were the only ones who slept. For some strange reason, Yuuki told the other three teens to change into their pajamas and meet up in the living room. Appearently, it was going to snow that night and Yuuki wanted to see it. Ten minutes later, Yuuki was the first one to show up. She wore girly satin pajamas that Kaname gave her for Christmas last year. Kaido walked into the room in light blue flannel pajamas with snowflakes all over them. Zero and Ikuto were the last to show up. They were both wearing sweatpants and t-shirts. They all just sat by the window waiting for the snow to come. Kaido stole a candy cane from the christmas tree and started to nibble on it.

"Kaido!" Yuuki whispered.

"What? I was hungry."

They hung out in the living room for another hour.

"Okay, I don't think the snow is going to come anytime soon, let's just go to bed." Zero said.

Everyone nodded. When they were about to leave, Kaido tripped on something and bumped into Ikuto which made him bump into Zero. The awkward thing was: when Ikuto bumped into Zero, their lips met, right under the mistletoe.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" Kaido half yelled,half whispered and ran back to her room,embarrassed.

Zero and Ikuto went back to the room they shared, pretending that the accidental kiss never happened. They didn't say anything to each other when the went to bed.

The next morning, everyone woke up early. No one fought at breakfast. They were too tired to anyway.

"Look!" Yuuki said, pointing to the window.

Everything outside was covered in snow.

"Let's go play outside after breakfast." Kaido suggested.

After breakfast, everyone put on their coats and ran outside. Yuuki was making a snowman with Kaname when Kaido decided to throw a snowball at Yuuki, which hit her in the face.

"Hey, you're were wide open." Kaido said with a smirk.

Yuuki made a snowball and threw it at Kaido, but it ended up hitting Zero instead.

"Snowball fight, bitches!" Kaido declared.

Then there was an all-out snowball fight in the front yard, By the time the battle was over, everyone was covered in snow. They went back inside to warm up. Then it was time to open presents.

Zero handed Ikuto a large box."It's from me."

Ikuto tore at the wrapping and saw something that looked like a small guitar case. Ikuto opened it and took out a reddish-brown violin.

"You said you wanted to learn how to play the violin so I got one." Zero explained.

Ikuto put the violin back into it's case and jumped up to hug Zero.

"Thanks Zero! I really love the gift."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

This was probably the best Christmas Ikuto ever had. Because the got to spend it with Yuuki, Kaido, and everyone else, but most importantly, he got to spend it with Zero.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done!<br>Zero: Whoa you bashed Justin Bieber big time.  
>Me: To those Beliebers who have a sense of humor, good. but to those extreme Bieber freaks who can't take a god damn joke. Get out of my face!<strong>

**Review please. and Merry Christmas! and remember *Whispers* He see you when you're sleeping...**


End file.
